Winter Sonata
by Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive
Summary: Desember, aku bertemu dengannya. Di tengah derasnya hujan salju. Hmm.... Apa dia Manusia Salju? Fic untuk Hari Persahabatan Author FFn. Mind to RnR?


A/N : Akhirnya bisa buat ini fic... Setelah jungkir balik, semedi, makan permen satu plastik gede (kayak yang disaranin ama temen gue). Tapi ini aneh lho ya. Soalnya yang gue tulis apa aja yang keluar di pikiran gue. Soalnya mepet banget!! yah, enjoy aja yah!!

^o^

Desember, aku tak akan melupakan waktu itu. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia berdiri di tengah hujan salju. Tapi, dia tidak tampak kedinginan. Malah kelihatan menikmati udara yang sangat dingin waktu itu. Apa dia Manusia Salju? Dia anak yang dingin. Tapi baik hati. Aneh memang. Dia bilang dia suka salju. Tidak heran sih. Bahkan warna rambutnya sama dengan salju. Aku senang bertemu dengan dia. Tapi, saat aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, dia sudah pergi. Tidak meninggalkan pesan, atau apapun. Dia pergi begitu saja. Sebenarnya tidak masalah. Aku hanya temannya, tidak lebih. Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui namanya. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sedih? Kenapa hatiku pedih? Tanpa kusadari air mata turun dari bola mata violetku. Dan salju juga turun sama derasnya dengan air mataku waktu itu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Winter Sonata

By : Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : Gaje akut, OOC, aneh, de el el

Enjoy please!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOo

"Rukia, kau bisa terlambat kalau tidak cepat bangun!" Hisana mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya.

"Sebentar, nee-san. Lima manit lagi," kata Rukia malas sambil merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Ini sudah pukul 7, tahu!!!" teriak Hisana.

"HAH??!!" Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Duh, kapan anak itu bisa mandiri?" gumam Hisana kesal. Dia segera beranjak dari kamar Rukia. Tampaknya dia harus menyiapkan sarapan yang dapat dimakan sambil berlari. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan roti.

"Nee-san! Aku berangkat dulu!" kata Rukia sambil menyambar roti di meja dan menyalami tangan kakaknya.

'Kalau hari ini terlambat lagi, aku bisa dihukum membersihkan toilet selama 1 bulan. Ah! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakk~~' pikir Rukia sambil terus berlari. Dan sampailah dia di depan gerbang sekolah.

'Hah~ selamat~~' Rukia menghela nafas lega saat sudah menapakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah. Dengan lunglai, Rukia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Ohayou~~" sapa Rukia lesu.

"Ohayou, kau kenapa, Rukia-chan?" tanya Inoue, teman Rukia.

"Capek, pegel, laper," jawab Rukia.

"Pasti tadi lari karena hampir terlambat," kata Tatsuki.

"Tau aja," kata Rukia sambil nyengir.

"Biasanya kan juga gitu," balas Tatsuki.

"Semua, ayo duduk!" Ochi-sensei memasuki kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Dia baru saja datang dari Amerika. Dulu dia juga pernah tinggal di daerah sini. Kalian bertemanlah yang baik. Mengerti?" jelas Ochi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Nah, silakan masuk," pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kelas.

'Hoooo~ anak itu punya rambut putih. Mirip sekali dengan salju,' pikir Rukia sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan para murid mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

'Eh, tunggu. Mirip salju? Kok rasanya aku pernah bertemu?' pikir Rukia bingung.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Ochi-sensei. Anak itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tinggal di daerah XX dekat Shibuya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Tepat setelah anak itu selesai memperkenalkan diri, mamori Rukia tentang teman kecilnya muncul.

"Ah!! Kamu kan...." teriak Rukia sambil berdiri. Toushiro menoleh. Dan ekspresi kaget terukir di wajahnya manisnya.

"Ochi-sensei! Biarkan dia duduk di sebelahku ya? Kan kosong," pinta Rukia.

"Kau mau, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Ochi-sensei. Toushiro cuma mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Rukia, mulai cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku paket kalian halaman 123," perintah Ochi-sensei memulai pelajarannya.

"Pst, lama nggak ketemu. Jadi namamu Toushiro ya?" bisik Rukia. Toushiro menoleh ke arahnya dan hanya diam.

"Oh iya. Aku....."

"Diamlah! Ochi-sensei memperhatikanmu," bisik Toushiro. Sontak Rukia langsung diam dan menatap depan.

"Bicaranya nanti saja kalau istirahat," bisik Toushiro. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tampaknya ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Toushirooooooo~~" panggil Rukia lebay. Toushiro cuma bisa swt. Terpaksa dia tinggalkan bekalnya karena dia diseret keluar kelas oleh Rukia.

"Ke kantin, yuk. Aku traktir," kata Rukia sambil nyengir. Akhirnya Toushiro hanya bisa pasrah.

-Di kantin...-

"Jadi kenalkan. Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Bukannya dulu sudah kenal?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kau kan dulu tidak tahu siapa namaku," kata Rukia. Toushiro hanya menyeruput es teh-nya.

"Kamu nggak berubah sama sekali, ya?" kata Toushiro sambil memandang Rukia.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sifatmu itu. Lalu mukamu, rambutmu, kok tidak berubah sama sekali? Jangan-jangan kau tidak berkembang lagi," kata Toushiro santai sambil meminum es teh-nya.

"Eh, enak aja. Kamu juga sama, kan? Bahkan tampaknya tinggi badanmu tidak berubah," ejek Rukia. Urat kemarahan langsung muncul di dahi Toushiro.

"Jangan. Pernah. Menyinggung. Soal. Tinggi. Badan. ku.!!" kata Toushiro dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Wah, Mr. Kuntet marah~" Rukia berkata sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Setidaknya kau tidak lebih tinggi dari aku," kata Toushiro cool. "Cebol!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaahh??!" Rukia merasa tersindir.

"Kurang jelas, ya? Miss C. E. B. O. L. Weeeeeeeeeeee~~" ejek Toushiro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kamu......" Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Siap meninju wajah Toushiro kapan saja.

TENG TENG TENG....

"Ah, bel masuk. Sudah ya, Miss Cebol. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," kata Toushiro sambil berdiri.

"Eh?? Aku ikut! Kita kan sekelas," kata Rukia sambil mengejar Toushiro. Tapi, Toushiro malah berlari. Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Rukia.

"Hoooooooooooiiiiiiii~~!! Mr. Kuntet!! Tungguin nape??" teriak Rukia sambil mengejar Toushiro. Toushiro langsung berhenti.

"Lho, kenapa Mr. Kuntet? Kok tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Eh, Miss Cebol. Itu apa?" tanya Toushiro sambil menunjuk ke depan. Rukia melongok. Dan Rukia melotot saat melihat segunung boneka chappy tepat di depan lokernya.

"Hiyaaaa!! Chappy!!!!!" teriak Rukia. Dia segera berlari dan menceburkan diri ke gunung chappy itu.

"Aih~ Kawaii~ Chappy~ " Rukia memeluk sebuah chappy sambil terus tersenyum.

"Darimana datangnya chappy sebanyak itu?" tanya Toushiro sambil swt. Tapi, saat melihat sekelompok anak laki-laki yang mengintip Rukia dari dalam kelas dengan wajah bahagia, Toushiro tahu jawabannya. Mareka sengaja menaruh segunung boneka chappy di depan loker Rukia supaya mereka bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum.

'Hhh~ ada-ada saja,' pikir Toushiro sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rukia, kau kembali ke kelas tidak?" tanya Toushiro. Tapi, Rukia sedang terbuai dalam dunianya sendiri. Dengan background bunga-bunga dan cahaya-cahaya yang menyilaukan. Toushiro makin swt.

"Sudahlah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Miss Cebol," kata Toshiro sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil terus memeluk chappy-nya.

-20 menit kemudian....-

Pelajaran kosong. Kelas muilai berisik. Ada yang menjahili temannya, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang bermain, de el el. Tapi, Toushiro hanya diam. Dia khawatir karena Rukia belum kembali juga. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

'Mungkin lebih baik aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas. Dia pasti terlalu bahagia melihat chappy segunung begitu,' pikir Toushiro sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Tapi, Toushiro terkejut saat sampai di loker Rukia. Sosok Rukia tidak ada. Hanya segunung chappy yang tergeletak diam. Ke mana Rukia?

"Rukia??"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuki : Selesai.... Fiuh~~ *nyeka keringat*

Shin : Ini, gue kasih tissue...

Yuki : Ah, thanks.....

Suoh : Ah!!! Bungkus permen dimana-mana!!!!!

Yuki : Yah, sorry lah.... Buat nyegerin pikiran kan???

Suoh : Bersihin!!! *ngasihin sapu*

Yuki : Iya deh~~ *nyapu*

Pyo : Gue bantu deh....

Yuki : Hiya!!! Thanks ya!!!

Pyo : iya... iya...

Yuki : Gomen yah, kalo aneh. Beneran!! Gomennasai!!! O ya, selamat Hari Persahabatan Author FFn!!!!! *tereak pake toa*

Shin : And don' forget to.....

All : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
